


Friends Without Boundaries

by Lady_Kaie



Series: The Light That Has Returned [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis just wants a quiet Saturday with his girlfriend...Just one quiet day.But of course his King has to have a personal dilemma and Prompto is none to thrilled.So much for that quiet day at home.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, other - Relationship
Series: The Light That Has Returned [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Friends Without Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own nor profit from FFXV or Square Enix.

A rainy saturday with nothing on the agenda save sleep was just what Meryda had been needing. The fall quarter had just started, which meant the new business was going to be this year’s festival that the chancellor’s of the northern districts representing Lucis and Tenebrae had been contacting her for meetings to put them on the agenda with the King. The day before had been a holiday and she had worked close to midnight.

Which prompted her to wonder, why in the hell she was awake at 7 am. Groaning at the little red numbers staring at her, she melted in the next instant as strong arms wrapped around her and suddenly all she could see was dirty blond hair and bright green eyes. “Morning Darling.” Ignis’ voice was still groggy with sleep, but he had a lazy smile on his face for her and what was more, a good morning kiss.

“Now that’s a much better way to wake up.” All week they had jumped out of bed practically dressed and flew out the door. Even their morning stroll to work was a brisk pace for Ignis, and a slight jog for her. That man had a hell of a set of legs! And she wasn’t short either.

“Indeed. And what’s more, I had groceries delivered yesterday so we can stay in and cook breakfast… in our pajamas.” He wiggled his finely shaped brows like he had just said something terribly naughty.

Meryda widened her eyes and murmured, “Oooooooo.” Before turning into his chest for her morning cuddle. At the end of the summer she had finally had enough of her mother and the two of them moved in. Myori had attempted to negotiate, certain that by the end of the summer she would find a man worthy of her eldest daughter, and Meryda took the bet. She knew that no one would come close to Ignis. By the start of August, Meryda moved in and while the hunt for an apartment that could be theirs was slow moving, they had found their way as roomates and Ignis had been very accommodating in letting her decorate a little bit. There were many more knick knacks and photos, but she kept most of her mess to the guest room which was doubling as her private space. Thank god her boyfriend was a clean freak because she wasn’t.

“Will you make that breakfast souffle?” Meryda nuzzled her nose into his warm chest, sighing in contentment that they didn’t have to get up. He was so warm in the mornings. 

“Of course darling. Would you prepare the coffee?” 

“Sure.” Meryda still didn’t let go but eventually Ignis got out of her hold.

“Come. The kitchen waits for no man.” He held his hand out and gave his girlfriend’s body a slight tug to get her up off the bed.

“Or woman apparently.” She sighed, but followed behind the Advisor to the King until they were in the kitchen. Separated from the small dining area by a large island, she took up her perch at the coffee machine and started up the Ebony. “So what are we doing today?” 

Ignis shrugged as he gathered the ingredients needed for his souffle and laid them out on the counter. “Vegetables?”

“Yes please, I’m not Noct.” She loved vegetables, but then she loved just about anything Ignis cooked. 

“Would you make that chai whipped cream? My sweet tooth has been activated this morning.” He liked to put it in his coffee when she used the dark roast because it cut back the bitterness, and the cinnamon notes lit up the other flavors.

“Sure.” He handed her the cream and electric mixer along with the other memorized ingredients she would need. Once he had tried to make it, but it drove him crazy that she hadn’t had a recipe and therefore measured everything by eye. He hadn’t been able to get the taste quite like she did. Which she didnt mind, it pleased her that he liked what she did. “So… today.” 

“Ah yes. A whole day… no phones.”

“No citadel.”

“No business.”

“No regular clothes.”

Ignis chuckled and nodded. Currently he was in his dark grey silk monogrammed pajamas, barefoot, with his hair down just like Meryda liked it. It made him look younger, and free of his duties to just be himself. Not that business Ignis wasn’t handsome, because he was beyond belief, but she saw that Ignis everyday. “Would you like to go out? Usually we do a little something on Saturdays.” It was their couple time now that they had been officially living together for a month and he didn’t want to break the tradition even though there was a rainstorm.

Taking her place on the stool while she waited for her cream to whip up, Meryda curled into the worn thermal shirt she had stolen from Ignis, and it was officially hers, though she was still chilled. Apparently cropped black leggings didn’t provide for adequate protection from the cool temperature of the room. “I wouldn’t mind to go see a movie.” It was her turn to pick. “And then I would love to have a big greasy burger.”

They had eaten at the citadel each week, which meant they were eating healthy because Ignis had his hand in the menus for the breakfast and lunch meals that were prepared for the staff. Noctis hated it of course. There were vegetables as far as the eye could see. And Meryda personally thought it was hilarious that even as King, he couldn’t escape Ignis preparing something healthy for him.

Ignis glared over at Meryda but nodded his approval. “Very well. How about the pub? We can have a few beers as well.”

“Now you’re talking.” Growing up in a house full of men and very robust women had turned Meryda into an eater and a drinker. She liked her meat and potatoes in whatever way she could get them, and a cold mug of ale always hit the spot. “And… I want to see that new horror movie.”

Ignis grinned. Of course she did. “Very well. The one where the daemons return and begin to possess people, killing them in horrid, twisted ways.”

“Yep.” It was so far from reality that it wouldn’t be too much of a flashback. There were nights she could still hear them rumbling beneath the earth, until she woke to the morning sun and old horrors were pushed back to the darkness where they belonged.

Ignis slid his souffle into the oven and cleaned his area, loading the dishwasher, and once that was completed he made his way to the island where his steaming hot cup of Ebony was waiting for him. “You’re a Goddess.”

“It’s only coffee… but I’ll take it.” She teased him from the top of her mug.

Ignis’ brows dipped in mock irritation. “It is not only coffee…” How dare she!

“Sooo sorry Mr. Scientia. Forgive me.” A lean fingered hand reached to push her cup away from her lips so that they could be replaced with one of her other favorite things…

And then there was a knock on the door.

Lips against Ignis’, they both froze and flicked their eyes toward the door. “Maybe if we don’t move they’ll go away.”

“Fine. But I’m still kissing you.” The Advisor purred, bumping the tip of his nose to the rounded edge of Meryda’s.

The kiss did not happen. The moment Ignis made his move, the front door of his apartment slammed open and in marched a very angry Prompto. “Uh oh.” Meryda went pale as she saw Noctis behind him looking like he was in big trouble. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Prompto shrieked, grinding to a halt to return back to the entry where he removed his boots. When the King reached for him, he jerked away so hard he nearly fell. “Don’t touch me! You promised Noct.”

Meryda and Ignis hadn’t been the only ones busy. The King had been at numerous unveilings and public events, which he hated, for all of the new projects that labelled The Crown City as home to Tenebrae much more than it had been before. Change took time, but he had accomplished quite a bit in the summer months that had pleased the other population immensely. “Prom… I didn’t want to worry you.”

The blond whirled on his boyfriend, eyes wide and full of tears as he jutted his finger out and jammed it in the King’s chest. “I was in a war! You think I can’t handle some pissy fan girls!” Having threats toward his personal well being wasn’t new for the King’s significant other. There had been a large part of the population that supported the match and another part that had been absolutely furious that Tenebrae’s Oracle and the King of Lucis were ruling side by side as a team instead of Luna being the Queen to their King. The King’s fans certainly didn’t think that he was worthy of their beloved savior considering who he was and where he was actually from.

Noctis bowed his head, taking the hit, and then gently tried to hold Prompto in that way that made him melt into his arms. “Come on Pom-Pom… I just wanted to take care of you.” He hated for Prompto to deal with crazy fan girls running around the city, shouting and cursing at him for daring to touch their King. Prompto knew better than to listen, but it didn’t mean the cruelty didn’t get past his emotional armor.

“Don’t you Pom-Pom me!” Whirling away from the hold, Prompto stalked the rest of the distance to Meryda and settled on the stool beside her. He needed an ally in this!

“Pom-Pom…” Ignis pursed his lips tight in an effort not to laugh at the far too personal pet name the King had for his beloved. 

Noctis’ blue eyes narrowed in restrained fury. “Don’t…”

“Course not my liege. I wouldn’t dream of insulting such a tender moment between you and Prompto. Would I Darling?” He drew out the word Darling, aware that Noctis couldn’t help but tease him each time he said it.

Noctis bit off the need to mock his Advisor, well aware the other man now had bait and would use it. Right now he needed to get Prompto happy without any more hiccups.

“Can you believe this Meryda?!” Prompto turned his attentoin on his closest friend, and he expected to see her shock and dismay at such betrayal, but what he saw was wide eyes full of knowing. “Noooo…”

Meryda settled her coffee mug on the counter, the scent of her breakfast nearly done which was going to go uneaten until this debacle was over, she sighed and turned to Prompto. “Listen Pom-Pom.”

“Meryda…” Noctis growled, but shut up the moment the woman shot him a stare that clearly told him to keep his mouth closed. He would endure a little bit of harassment for the part she had to play in this.

“You knew?” Prompto looked like he had been betrayed in the worst way. He tried to move away from his friend, but she manhandled him back onto the stool beside her. 

“I knew Prom. I knew because Noct asked me to kill the story that got all those girls so mad.”

“How?”

Ignis chuckled. There was a reason he liked to work with Meryda, she wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty. “She found out plenty on the editor that he didn’t want brought to light and therefore he had no other choice but to kill the story." Parts of it had gotten out to the fandoms, however it had been easy to play it off as speculation when none of the news outlets would pick it up.

Prompto sighed wearily and glanced back at Noctis. His hand tightened on Meryda’s for comfort. “I just don’t know why you’d keep it from me. It’s not the first time those girls who adore you have tried to slander me or even hurt me.” It wasn’t the most fun part of his life, but he was used to it. They had wanted their King to have a proper marriage, to a proper individuals, not a reject from Niflheim.

Meryda and Ignis levelled a glare at Noctis that his time keeping his significant other in the dark was over. The oven beeped to signal breakfast was ready and once Ignis had pulled the delicious smelling creation out of the oven, Noctis sighed and nodded. “Ok. All right.”

Prompto had found out that morning by a few of the staff who had congratulated him on the wedding announcement. Of course the blond knew it hadn’t been true because there would be no way on the planet that Noctis would let him find out something too personal by way of the News or their staff. Still, he had begged the question as to what had happened that the rag columns were spouting lies about them. Not that either of them had cared, but it often led to other problems that got blown out of proportion.

Noctis bowed his head and kicked lightly at the ground, unable to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. “It’s cuz it’s not entirely false Prom.” He wheezed out, fingers looped through his belt loops though that wasn’t keeping him from fidgeting.

“What do you mean?” Prompto was at a complete loss. Would someone just tell him what in the name of the Astrals was going on! Turning toward Meryda he knew that she knew, and when Ignis raised his brows and diverted his gaze he knew that the advisor also knew what was happening.

“Out with it Noct.” Ignis took his time to plate up the souffle for Meryda to enjoy but neither of them touched their plates out of respect for the two men having a melt down in their apartment.

The King sighed and ran a shaking hand through his hair. “You see… It’s our seventh anniversary this year and I wanted to do something special.” 

“Noct… every year is special.” Prompto hated to see the King so unsure… It was him who was the unworthy one after all.

Dark blue eyes narrowed at the self deprecating thoughts he knew were flying through Prompto’s head but he continued. “Yeah, but it’s been seven years we have been together, a war, ten years of friendship and so much more. I’m not a kid, I know my responsibilities and what I want Prom.” The blond was always allowing him to hide away from his duties, trying to cushion the blows being King often dealt him, but he was done letting Prompto’s self doubts take up space in their relationship. It was time to stop ignoring the man’s hurts and letting him deal with them all himself. Not that he left him alone, because he encouraged him whenever he needed it, but he wasn’t exactly doing his best to quiet them either.

“So I went into town with Iggy’s help. I talked to a jeweler.” Noct was so red Meryda was afraid he was going to light himself on fire. When she took a glance at Prompto he was still just as clueless as ever. Sweet boy… so naive.

Noctis met Meryda’s gaze and when she nodded he continued. Pulling out a small black box he stepped up to Prompto and handed it to him. The moment he opened it the rest of the story fell out of his mouth in a rush. “I asked him to design that for you. I wanted to give it to you during the Days of the Astrals* but then I got the call. That someone had been into his office and sold the story. That’s why I had Meryda bury it, but that’s also why everyone’s in a snit… because its true Prompto.”

“What’s true?” Blond brows were dipped in severe concentration as he gazed down at the gunpowder metal band glinting back up at him. With trembling fingers he reached in and took it out. There were six round stones lined up together an inlaid in the band. They were the colors that most people associated with the Astrals and he knew they weren’t fake. “You had a ring made for me?”

Noctis sighed. Sometimes his boyfriend was so thick headed. Stepping up in front of the other man, he took the ring that was etched with the words “I love you Pom-Pom” on the inside of the band and slid it on the man’s ring finger. This was so not how he pictured this going. “Yes Prompto. Because I want us to get married.” He had wanted it for years now, he just didn’t push his significant other because he was very much aware that it freaked Prompto out. Not in the fact that they would be wed, but because he still thought he was undeserving of the King.

Prompto’s dark blue eyes widened in part horror and another part precious emotion. “I’m not…”

Noctis put his hand against Prompto’s lips and shook his head. “I swear to the Gods Prompto if you say you aren’t worthy I’m going to let Meryda kick your ass.” He couldn’t do it and everyone knew it.

The blond snorted softly and looked at his good friend beside him. “You will too huh?”

“I sure will.” Meryda stated as though she were discussing the weather. “Come on Prompto. You’ll make such a pretty Queen.”

“Doesn’t he already…” Ignis murmured with a small smirk on his handsome face.

“Dude…” (Noct)

“Nice!” (Meryda)

“Sick burn man…” (Prompto)

Ignis bowed and then leaned against the counter. The King was painfully embarassed, but the love in his eyes was real and if Prompto couldn’t see that then he wasn’t paying attention. “Come now Prompto. If anyone is worthy of the King it is you. You could have returned to Niflheim, but you never did. You made a choice to stand by his side and a choice is worth far more than where you come from.” The Advisor was a proud citizen of the Crown City, but he served his King out of choice, not force.

Prompto couldn’t really wrap his mind around everything that was happening. He loved Noctis, more than made sense most days, even when he was being hard headed and didn’t seem to understand that he needed comfort and not the typical jokes they often shared. He hadn’t wanted to marry the King because he knew the citizens of Lucis wouldn’t accept it and he didn’t want to make things hard for the man he loved. But how could he say no when the dark haired beauty was staring at him like Prompto held his life in the palm of his hands?

“You’re sure?” If he wanted to back out now was the time.

Instead Noctis shook his head and lightly smacked the blond upside the head. “Dummy… I wouldn’t have gone to the trouble of getting you a ring and trying to bury a story so as not to cause you problems!” All that he did, it was to make Prompto comfortable or happy. He didn’t give a single shit if people approved of his relationship or not, he was their King, not a puppet in their politics. 

“A real wedding?”

“Anything you want. It’s yours.” If he wanted Noctis to ride down Insomnia naked with the gunslinger’s name spray painted down his chest he would.

“Time to be brave Prompto.” Ignis whispered behind the other three. The blond turned to meet his gaze and eventually nodded. 

“Ok… let’s do this.”

POP.

Meryda jumped as Noctis took hold of his fiance’s face in both hands and kissed him like their lives depended on it. Turning she noticed that Ignis had opened a bottle of champagne. “It’s barely 8.”

“And we have orange juice. We can make mimosas.” 

“I think I love you.” Meryda chuckled, receiving her own kiss for the words but it was quickly ended when Prompto pulled her back and away from warm lips and a handsome face.

“No. This is my moment. Not yours.”

“All right bridezilla.” Meryda teased, taking her flute when Ignis handed it to her and waited for the others to have theirs. Once they did, she raised her glass in a toast. “To Prompto and the King.”

“No jokes?” Noctis glared at her dully.

Meryda’s eyes narrowed. “I was trying to be nice… but if you want to push it.”

Prompto waved his hands. “No no. He’s fine. We’re fine!” He still couldn’t believe that he was really engaged to his best friend of ten years. “Can we go celebrate? Please!”

Noctis sighed in disbelief. The man was the brunt of jokes and people tormenting him in the city and he wanted to walk around in it! There was no way they were going anywhere without a few Glaives. “Fine. But if anyone gets out of hand they are getting arrested.”

Ignis gently patted Meryda’s arm while the newly engaged couple began to bicker and once he had her attention he leaned close to her. “Shall we suggest that we all go out? Then we can look out for them?”

“You sure?” Meryda did want to go out with her friends, but Ignis had been clingy since she moved in and Saturdays were their days. 

Giving his beloved a gentle kiss on the cheek, Ignis nodded. “I know you want to. I don’t mind.” Yes, he wanted her attention for himself today, but even he missed his friends at times and could profit from their company. That and he didn’t like the idea of people giving Prompto a hard time, so if his presence could curb the potential for it, he would gladly give his Saturday for his friends.

Giddy with happiness, Meryda turned Prompto toward her and effectively cut off the argument happening in her dining room. “We were going to go see a movie and then to a pub for burgers.”

“Cuz it’s junk food night.” Noctis clicked his tongue and pointed at Ignis who merely rolled his eyes. Once! It had been declared once, and now it was a permanent thing.

“Exactly.” Meryda turned back to Prompto. “How does that sound? Unless you would prefer to go out with the Glaives.”

“We weren’t going to go out with the…” Two sets of eyes levelled on Prompto like he was a complete moron while the dark blue gems belonging to his King and boyfriend tried to avoid eye contact all together. Prompto sighed. “Sounds good Meryda.” He had been in a war! He could handle disgruntled citizens!

“Then can we come back and have a game night?” Prompto turned his puppy dog eyes on Ignis, who was hardly phased, though the man gave in to the request regardless. 

“Very well. We shall see an afternoon movie, have an early supper and while Noctis and you set up the game, Meryda and I can run down to the market and gather snacks for the evening.”

“Oh Iggy… that’s nice, but you always get the snacks I don’t mind.”

“I’ll get you chips and cookies.” Dark green flashed in amusement when the King perked up.

“Well if you insist Iggy.” Ever the spoiled prince, Noctis pulled Prompto in close against him and took a few moments to let it all sink in that he was newly engaged. There would have to be an announcement of course…

“We’ll handle that on Monday.” Meryda replied in an off hand tone as though she could read minds. Part of her job was to anticipate issues that would arise, and public announcements for the Crown was one of them. Polishing off her now cold breakfast, she jumped up, cleaned her dishes and hugged Ignis for the breakfast. 

“Shall we get ready then? Perhaps a bit of shopping before hand?” He knew Prompto loved to shop and Meryda did as well. That and he had promised to get drapes for the large living room windows since he was now a bit of a homebody. Before it hadn’t mattered because he was rarely at home save for to sleep or work at the kitchen table, but now that it was a regular hang out location for their group, it would please him to have a bit of privacy. He didn’t need the tabloids in his business either.

“Yay!” Prompto jumped up and looped his arm with Meryda’s to pull her toward the bedroom she shared with Ignis. “I’ll help you get dressed…”

“I’m thirty I can dress myself.”

Prompto gave her a once over and smiled a little wider as if to say, sureeeeee. “I’ll help.”

When she emerged, Prompto had indeed helped but she wasn’t mad at it. “All right… fine. I look good.” Her hair was pulled back in a half pony, dolled up a bit with a quick basic makeup job, and she had on her leggings, black ballet flats, and a black linen tunic that had embroidered moons and stars all over it. 

The others had finished way before them so they were already downstairs waiting. When the two blonds emerged, they were off…

And the sun had decided to come out.


End file.
